Three days
by Floppy125
Summary: ONE-SHOT//Annabeth saw Percy and Rachel kissing, so she escaped. At the third day of being at camp, she almost drowned, and now she is lost in the woods with a monster;Everything because she was broken hearted. But will Percy find her before she's dead?


**IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ THIS STORY, RE-READ IT. I COREECTED SOME MISTAKES FROM THE OTHER STORY (IT WAS CALLED THREE DAYS TOO) AND MODIFIED IT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Introduction**

I wish I were dreaming, but I am not. Though I am a daughter of Athena, here I am: in the middle of the forest, hiding from a Manticore, crying because of my fight with Percy, and with no weapon.

I can't believe that this is happening to me. It all started three days ago, when Percy and I were still in New York. He had invited me to spend some days there...

**Flashback**

_'So... what are we going to do today Seaweed Brain? I won't spend the whole day in here.'_

_'Okay... do you want to go ice-skating?'_

_'Sure!'_

_Our trip was short and we talked about camp, Grover, and random stuff. I specially tried to avoid the "Rachel" topic, because she got on my nerves, I didn't like her, and because talking about her made me angry. But, not because I was jealous, like Grover said, it was because she __**was**__ annoying and stupid and… well, you know what I mean._

_We arrived, got our skate blades, and started playing around, and that stuff. We were spending a great time until something horrible interrupted us._

_I know, I know. You must be thinking that it was a monster, or something like that. But it was worse, much worse. _

_Okay... I'm being a little melodramatic. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

_Why did she always have to ruin our moments? _

_She was __**always**__ interrupting us._

_Percy noticed my anger 'Pleas__e, don't be mean.' He whispered in my ear. He was so close, that it sent shivers to my body. Nice shivers._

_'Hi guys'. Said Rachel as she was approaching us; how could she?!_

_'Hello Rach. How are you?' Asked Percy, a little too nicely I must say. _

_'Fine.' She smiled, like teasing Percy. I know that she wasn't doing anything wrong. But she was starting to get on my nerves AGAIN. 'Annabeth! I haven't seen you in a while!' she said it like we were BFF's. We were the opposite._

_'Hmmm... yes, I guess.' I gave her a fake smile. Percy hit my elbow. 'I gotta go'_

_I really needed to go. If I stayed there, I was going to kill her (Well, not KILL her. You know what I mean). I hated Rachel! I mean, she knew that Percy didn't want to be with her… but then, she couldn't finish trying and trying. _

_I went to the restrooms to calm down a little bit. I combed my hair, arranged it, and waited some time to calm, though it didn't work._

_When I came back they were kissing. But they were kissing __**kissing. **__A real kiss._

_I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me__: Rachel and Percy. Percy, my best friend, my… I wished we were more than friends._

_I started crying silently and then, I went to where they were. 'Am I interrupting something__!?' I yelled. Though I was close, I had to yell. I was so angry. Luckily I didn't kill them both. When I get angry, you can't mess up with me._

_But I didn't know if I was angrier or sadder. I think that I'll pick the second one. I had to get out of here, I couldn't stand it anymore. And with that four words, I left them._

_I didn't know where to go. I wasn't going to Percy's house. That was for sure. There was one only place left where I could go: The Camp._

_I got to camp by taxi. Everything was as usual. Except that there weren't many campers, because we were in the middle of the year. _

_I went straight to the Big House to let Chiron know that I was there._

_I knocked the door. When I knocked three times, Chiron let me go in._

_'Hi Chiron'_

_'Annabeth! What happened to you?! You look devastated!' I guess I should look like that from the outside. I was devastated inside too._

_'Nothing. Just...'_

_'Just Percy happened.' He answered, like he knew everything._

_I nodded._

_'Okay... guess you don't want to talk about that. Don't worry Annabeth. I'll send someone bring your things back. Where are them?'_

_'At Percy's' my voice broke when I said his name. 'I'll go to my cabin, if you don't mind.'_

_'Of course you can go. None of your siblings are there. So you can be alone if you want.' He said giving a concerning look._

_'Thanks.'_

_When I arrived at my cabin, I went directly to my bed. I was really pissed off. I just cried the whole night. And before I knew, the dawn was breaking, and the birds were starting to sing their melodies. I had spent the whole night without sleeping. Just crying. _

_I wasn't in the mood to go to breakfast, so I spent more time in my cabin. My things were already there; I hadn't noticed them, surely Hermes had sent them at night._

_I almost fell asleep but someone knocked my door. _

'_Come in.' I said with a creaky voice. Chiron came in his centaur form._

_'How are you Annabeth?' I thought about that. How was I? I didn't know. How? Miserable? Devastated? Broken hearted? I think that it was a mixture of those three._

_'Bad.' I wasn't going to talk to Chiron about my girl problems. It would be awkward for both of us._

_'Is there something I can do? Do you want to do something?' In other days, when I was sad or angry or something, I'd go to the beach. But I couldn't go there. It would only hurt me more._

_'No thanks Chiron.' I gave him a reassuring smile. He didn't buy it._

_'Okay. But eat something later. You are going to get sick if you continue like this.'_

_And he got out of the cabin looking me for a last time._

_I thought I was already sick. I had no energy, I was feeling really bad and technically, I _was_ sick._

*******

_I spent the rest of the day__ inside my cabin, and going out only for eating. That made me remember what I had told Percy yesterday: _'So... what are we going to do today Seaweed Brain? I won't spend the whole day in here.'

_I couldn't avoid it: new tears went through my face._

_Chiron was getting really preoccupied: he checked on me every hour and he was more caring. But I didn't have the energy to make myself look strong. I had been doing it my whole life._

_Thoughts about Percy where in my head all the time._

_What if Percy had been dating Rachel this whole time and I had gotten wrong the signals? I mean, we had been closer than ever the last few days. We were almost acting like a couple. But we weren't. _

_The only thing I wanted to do was to go and drown myself, and to see if he came and saved me._

_And then, like a click, that turned into my plan. So I went out of my cabin, and headed to the beach. I hadn't notice that I had already spent three days at camp. It all seemed so yesterday._

_I started heading towards the ocean. Just going into it walking, and when my feet touched the water, I didn't stop. I just walked._

_I didn't feel anything that was stopping me, or saving me. I went deeper. I could barely breathe._

_Now the water was taller than me._

_15 Seconds._

_30 Seconds. My sight turned blank._

*******

_I woke up abruptly. I didn't know if I was dead or what. But I was in the Big House._

_'Why did you do that?' Asked Chiron. I hadn't seen him. He was on his wheelchair form._

_'I... I... I don't know. I just got this crazy idea, and... I guess I went for it.' Partly it was truth. I was disappointed that Percy didn't save me._

_'Okay...' he started heading to the exit._

_'Chiron?' The curiosity was killing me._

_'Yes?'_

_'Who saved me?'_

_'Who do you think?' Though I couldn't be happy, I was. He had saved me. But still, the pain was there. 'I didn't let him enter. I thought that you wouldn't like.'_

_'And you were right. Thank you Chiron, really... can I go to my cabin please?' I said. I didn't want to see him, and I knew that he would come to the Big House. But if I was in my cabin, he wouldn't come._

_'Go.'_

_I got up and hugged him. Chiron was like a father to me._

_I got out of the Big House and headed to my cabin. Luckily I didn't find Percy in my way. But when I entered my cabin, he was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. How could he dare to enter to my cabin!? He was not allowed!_

_'Annabeth!' He said. Running towards me. He came and hugged me. I didn't even __hug him back. Tears were rolling down my face. 'I'm so sorry Annabeth! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!' As I remembered the moment, I started crying louder. 'I've been looking for you for three days Annabeth! When I arrived home, and you weren't there, I didn't know where to look. I didn't think that you would come to camp without your stuff, so I searched you everywhere. When I came home, and your things weren't there, and my mom hadn't seen you, I thought I had lost you. Then, I came to camp, and I tried to ask Chiron if he had seen you, but he was always avoiding me. And I didn't see anyone exiting the cabin, so I thought you weren't here. I searched you in the whole camp. And today, when I went to the beach to think I sensed you in there, Annabeth, I went straight to save you, but if I had lasted one more minute, you wouldn't be with me.' Tears were rolling through his face too. 'I know this is my entire fault Annabeth, but please, forgive me. I really lo-'_

_I cut him off. 'Why do you do this to me!? What did I do?! I mean, I know that we weren't dating or something, but Percy, you know that there is _something_ between us.' I said as I broke his hug._

_And then I left the cabin._

_And well... you know the rest: I went to the forest, and a Manticore appeared, I hadn't realized that I had over passed the camp borders, and now it is hunting me down. Oh, and I left my bronze dagger inside my cabin, and my cap too._

*******

**Back to present**

Now I am inside a little cave that I found. And as I mentioned before, I'm with no weapon, and with a manticore a few feet away from me.

I have to reach for some stone. But, I ruined it.

I made noise.

And now, the manticore is heading towards me. It is getting really close.

Three.

Two.

Two and a half.

PUFF!

The monster disappeared. And then, someone takes MY CAP off. And there he is: Percy Jackson. He had my invisibility cap, so that's why the monster couldn't see him.

I don't know if I am happy, relieved, or sad. I'm just staring at him.

And then, he grabs my face between his hands and kisses me. Of course that I kiss him back. After all, this is what I wanted.

We spent like half an hour kissing, only stopping to breathe.

'I love you wise girl' he whispers.

'I love you too Seaweed Brain'

And we both laughed and started kissing again.

After all I suffered in the last three days, this is my Happy Ending.

'I'm sorry' He says.

'I'm sorry too.'

'You are sorry about what?'

'About being so stupid.'

'You are not stupid! You are the wisest girl that I know. Probably you are the wisest girl in the whole world.'

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU THINK THTA I SHOULD CONTINUE IT, THEN TELL ME. HOPE YOU LIKED IT =)**

**Floppy125**


End file.
